


***

by Kk_tze



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Flirting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze





	***

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi_two](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/gifts).



\- Подполковник, - раздалось над ухом, и Кейдж едва не подскочил, начав уже привычно озираться в поисках того, кто хочет его арестовать, - рефлекс, выработанный за последний месяц. Глубоко в душе Кейдж надеялся, что его кошмар уже закончен, получалось, нет. - По моему запросу вас командировали лично убедиться, что зачистка проходит, как надо.  
Русский стоял за его спиной да еще и широко улыбался!  
Кейдж полдня репетировал, что скажет Рите и как пригласит ее вечером на свидание, а выходило, ему опять ехать, бог знал, куда?!  
\- Я занимаюсь связями с общественностью! - попытался отшить его Кейдж.  
\- Вот и будешь связывать, - с русского, похоже, было, как с гуся вода. Кейджу или показалось, или улыбка того стала шире. - Ваше назначение уже утверждено. Пойдемте? - русский сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Он так мастерски играл интонациями, что никогда не возникало и тени сомнений, на "ты" русский сейчас или соблюдает политес. Если бы Кейдж точно был уверен, что кровь мимиков по-прежнему работает… он бы что-нибудь предпринял. А так, пришлось улыбаться, желая сделать в русском полковнике пару отличных дырок.  
\- Будешь так на меня смотреть, - вместо того, чтобы пройти вперед или пропустить Кейджа, русский подался к нему. - Решу, что неровно дышишь.  
Такой наглости Кейдж стерпеть не смог, за секунду полковник оказался прижат к стене возле распахнутой двери. Русский усмехнулся, словно это не его взяли за грудки и приложили спиной так, что пришлось охнуть.  
\- Что ты себе вообразил?! - Кейдж все же не рискнул ударить. В конце концов, его жизни ничего не угрожало, а ставить наглецов на место у него получалось и не переходя на кулаки. Против его ожиданий русский расхохотался, совершенно сбив этим с толку.  
\- Да что с вами не так?! - отступил на шаг Кейдж, не зная толком, имеет он ввиду все русских или этого конкретного. Может, у него от крови мимика ум за разум зашел, и теперь с русским надо аккуратно, чтобы чего не учинил? Никто же не знал, как она влияет на людей. Вместо ответа на риторический вопрос, тот стремительно сократил между ними расстояние, и Кейдж оказался прижат к столу, на который ему едва не пришлось сесть, но его неожиданно поддержали под спину и почти поцеловали, заставив губы покалывать от того, чего все-таки не произошло.  
\- Еле убедил их, что без тебя никак не справиться, - русский посмотрел прямо в глаза, и Кейджу показалось будто его только что раздели. У него вспотели ладони и окатило жаром. С русского, и правда, сталось бы вынудить командование дать согласие. - В вертолете никого кроме нас и пилотов не будет. И не слышно ни черта, - тем временем сказал тот и вместо того, чтобы завершить начатое, повернулся и вышел в коридор, подмигнув на пороге.  
\- Фак! - выругался Кейдж. Нет, каков, а?! Он одернул форму, расстегнул пуговицу на воротнике, чтобы перевести дыхание, и дал себе обещание: русский не дождется! Так просто он сдаваться не собирался!


End file.
